Pansy's Diary
by drusilla7
Summary: A diary written from the P.O.V of Pansy Parkinson
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:- I am not J.K Rowling and as much as I'd like to, do not own Severus Snape.   
(or any other part of Harry Potter for that matter)  
This is 100% my own work, but the basic concept was borrowed from a great fan fic author called 'fiReyLighT' and I'm grateful for her allowing me to borrow her idea, if you think I'm stealing too much just slap my wrists and I'll stop it.  
This is basically a diary fic, written from the point of view of a not much written about character, Pansy Parkinson.  
Please read and review, but as with all my fics, constructive criticism is welcome but please no slagging it off for no reason.  
******************************************************************************  
  
7th February  
**********  
Dear diary,   
Today was one of those pretty normal days. Potions was great, as usual. I got to sit next to Draco *sigh* and Professor Snape really told Potter, Weasley and Granger off, heehee just what a mudblood and her stupid friends deserve. :)   
Crabbe and Goyle are annoying me a little, they keep on about how pretty that veela girl from Beauxbatons last year was. I wouldn't mind really but they encourage Draco and I do get jealous.  
Some times I think that boy doesn't even notice me, to him I'm just another one of his Harry Potter hating Slytherin friends, but how I'd love to be so much more.   
Every time I think about him my heart skips a beat, ohhh those grey eyes and his lovely blonde hair and the way he's so cold it just makes me swoon.  
Hopefully he'll get the hint by next week and invite me to the Valentine's ball. Yes theres a point Valentine's day... I really don't know wether I should send Draco a card, what if he doesn't feel the same, oh that would be embarrassing, but oh well I've got a week to decide.  
Anyway I'm going now, I think I hear Draco calling me to come to dinner.  
I'll write soon, Pansy   
  
After Dinner: *sigh* I sat next to Draco at Dinner and you could tell he'd just had a shower, he smelt all fresh and clean and I'm sure he had aftershave on *swoon* 


	2. In the library with Draco

Disclaimer:- I am not J.K Rowling and as much as I'd like to, do not own Severus Snape.   
(or any other part of Harry Potter for that matter)  
This is 100% my own work, but the basic concept was borrowed from a great fan fic author called 'fiReyLighT' and I'm grateful for her allowing me to borrow her idea, if you think I'm stealing too much just slap my wrists and I'll stop it.  
This is basically a diary fic, written from the point of view of a not much written about character, Pansy Parkinson.  
Please read and review, but as with all my fics, constructive criticism is welcome but please no slagging it off for no reason.  
******************************************************************************  
  
8th February  
**********  
Dear Diary,   
ewu ewu ewu, I HATE HAGRID AND HIS STUPID ANIMALS!!!!!!!!!!  
Had Care of Magical Creatures today and saw it as a perfect opportunities to impress Draco by winding Potter, Weasley and that mudblood up. It was going great and i nearly had Granger in tears when on of those stupid 'things' Hagrid referred to as a 'pet' broke off its leash, knocking me over and straight in to the mud. As if that wasn't bad enough Crabbe and Goyle were in absolute hysterics all afternoon. I'm sure Draco now thinks I'm a right idiot, so I'm not going to even risk sending him a Valentine's card. On the up side to it though I told Professor Snape about what had happened and he said he'll have a word with Dumbledorr and see if he can get Hagrid replaced. Professor Snape is such a wonderful teacher!   
That's all that happened today really, I kept a pretty low profile after the incident in Care of Magical Creatures.   
Anyway I'm going to the library to research my Transfiguration homework, trust McGonagall to set so much homework, after all she is head of horrible Gryffindor!!!!  
Later: Oh my god!!!!! I was Draco in the library, he was doing his Transfiguration homework too and Crabbe and Goyle were no where in sight. I decided to sit next to him and offer a helping hand, hopefully then he wouldn't think I was so much of a dork. We did our homework together and chatted for ages!!!!! He said some really nice things too, like how it was cruel of Crabbe and Goyle to have laughed at me and how he hope I was ok, he also said how he's spoken to Snape about what had happened and was trying to get rid of Hagrid, because ladies shouldn't be subjected to some thing like that!!! Can you belive it, he called me a lady!!!! But what he said as he left was the best, he turned to me, took my hand and said, and these are his exact words, 'Pansy, I really do hope Crabbe and Goyle didn't offend you today and that their immature behavior will have no effect on our friendship.'  
OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Head Master Snape

Disclaimer:- I am not J.K Rowling and as much as I'd like to, do not own Severus Snape.   
(or any other part of Harry Potter for that matter)  
This is 100% my own work, but the basic concept was borrowed from a great fan fic author called 'fiReyLighT' and I'm grateful for her allowing me to borrow her idea, if you think I'm stealing too much just slap my wrists and I'll stop it.  
This is basically a diary fic, written from the point of view of a not much written about character, Pansy Parkinson.  
Please read and review, but as with all my fics, constructive criticism is welcome but please no slagging it off for no reason.  
******************************************************************************  
  
9th February  
**********  
Dear Diary,   
Feeling alot more positive today, especially after my chat with Draco in the libary last night. Had Potions today, spoke to Snape about Hgrid, but unfortunatly Dumbledorr doesn't seem to care and thinks the sun shines outta Hagrids 'you know what'. Typicall of some one who lets mudbloods into the school. Although Snape did say if her were head there'd be no Hagrid!! Some times I really do wish Snape was head, he'd be great at it.  
Crabbe and Goyle didn't say any thing about yesterday and they were actually very nice to me, I think Draco might have told them off yesterday. I kept catching Draco looking at me in History of Magic, although evey time I'd make eye contact he'd blush and look away. I wounder if this means he likes me too, I really hope he does. I'm still totally confussed what to do about Valentine's day though.   
Anyway I'm going now, I'll write soon.  
Pansy xXx 


	4. The homework the card

Disclaimer:- I am not J.K Rowling and as much as I'd like to, do not own Severus Snape.   
(or any other part of Harry Potter for that matter)  
This is 100% my own work, but the basic concept was borrowed from a great fan fic author called 'fiReyLighT' and I'm grateful for her allowing me to borrow her idea, if you think I'm stealing too much just slap my wrists and I'll stop it.  
This is basically a diary fic, written from the point of view of a not much written about character, Pansy Parkinson.  
Please read and review, but as with all my fics, constructive criticism is welcome but please no slagging it off for no reason.  
Ok, I know it's been a hell of a long time, but all my time has be occupied with my new baby, Nathan, he's 2 months now!!! Well he's at his dad's tonight + I've got some time on my hands so I thought I'd write some more. Hope you all enjoy  
******************************************************************************  
  
12th February  
**********  
Dear Diary,   
Ok, so I've had a few days to ponder over the ever nearing Valentine's day and I've made a decision based on what's happened since I last wrote.  
Firstly I realised how little time I've got left until Valentine's day, so I thought if I sent Draco a card asking him to go to the ball with me I wont have the embracement of doing it in public.  
Then what happened in transfiguration totally made my mind up. At the start of the lesson McGonagall asked for the home work in, and whilst we were all working she looked threw them and marked them. As she was handing them back to us she commented on how impressive Draco's home work had been and he replied by saying, 'Oh I can't take all the credit really, if Pansy hadn't helped me I'd have been lost, she really is very clever'  
This spurred Potter Weasley and the mudblood to start a chant of Draco Loves Pansy, which set Crabbe and Goyle off in fits of laughter. I really was expecting Draco to Get embarrassed and go mad at them, but in stead he told Crabbe and Goyle to shut up, then turned to Potter and said  
'Shut your face Potter, my Pansy is 100 times better than your mudblood'  
Can you believe it, he called me 'his' Pansy, WOW!  
Any way, I've written a card to him saying, 'Draco, I really like you, and I'm flattered about how you defended me to Potter today, so will you come to the Valentine's ball with me? Pansy xxx'  
Do you think the kisses were too much? Anyway I'm going to post it now, before I lose my nerve. I'll write soon to tell you how it went.  
Pansy (wish me luck) 


	5. He said yes

Disclaimer:- I am not J.K Rowling and as much as I'd like to, do not own Severus Snape.   
(or any other part of Harry Potter for that matter)  
This is 100% my own work, but the basic concept was borrowed from a great fan fic author called 'fiReyLighT' and I'm grateful for her allowing me to borrow her idea, if you think I'm stealing too much just slap my wrists and I'll stop it.  
This is basically a diary fic, written from the point of view of a not much written about character, Pansy Parkinson.  
Please read and review, but as with all my fics, constructive criticism is welcome but please no slagging it off for no reason.  
******************************************************************************  
  
13th February (morning)  
********************  
Dear Diary,   
Well, I did it! I sent Draco Malfoy a Valentine's card!!! But that isn't the amazing part, the amazing part is, he sent me one back!!! O.M.G Draco Malfoy sent me a Valentine's card!!! *ARRRRRRRRR*  
This is what it said:  
'Dear Pansy, Thanks for your lovely card. I really like you too and would love to go to the ball with you. I'll meet you in the common room at 7 tomorrow night. Draco xxx'  
Can you believe it, I'm going to the Valentine's ball with Draco Malfoy!!!!  
O.M.G what am I going to wear? What shall I do with my hair? Ok now I'm really stressed out. I never actually thought he'd say yes so I didn't really think what would happen if he did.  
What am I going to do???? I really need to calm down. I think I'll go talk to my friend Savannah, see what she suggests.  
I'll write more later, Pansy xxx  
******************************************************************************  
Ok I spoke to Savannah and she's really jealous that I'm going with Draco, 'cos she liked him too, but it's ok 'cos Liam (6th year Quidditch player- really athletic) asked her to go with him.   
She said we should go shopping for new dresses. (We have a trip to Hogstead today)  
So that's what we're going to do. I'll fill you in when I get back.  
******************************************************************************  
(Evening- after Hogstead trip)  
Ok, I brought a full length jade green velvet dress, with a split on the left that goes just above the knee. Savannah brought a Chocolate colored, knee length silk dress. We're going to have a bath now, then experiment with make up and hair styles.  
I'll write more tomorrow, Pansy xxx 


End file.
